Their One Day
by ChicagoPDwalkingdead
Summary: Erin and Jay finally have their "one day" but 3 months later and Erin is shocked with big news. Will they stick together through it or will it tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- **Wow it's been a really long time since I've written a fanfiction on here... well I had an idea for a fanfic and i'm trying it out, hopefully y'all like it :D**

***3 months ago***

_ Erin stared at her TV which played a movie, she might've been looking at it but she wasn't actually paying attention to the story line of the movie. She sighed heavily and went to the kitchen to grab a beer, as she popped the cap off a knock sounded on her door. 'Halstead kept to his word' she thought, thinking back to earlier that day when Jay promised he'd stop over for a few beers. They had just been undercover a few days ago at the sex club, and while they sat at the bar she invited him for a beer on saturday night. _

_"Hey come in" He opened the door further and let him in, he entered the apartment and hung his signature leather jacket off the coat rack. _

_"I miss this" Jay sighed as he looked around the apartment. Erin smiled kindly at the times they've spent together in this apartment. _

_"Me too" They looked at each other for a long time before Erin's eyes darted to Jay's hands, they lacked an alcoholic beverage._

_"Let me get you a beer" She went to the kitchen and opened up the fridge, she reached for a beer but stopped when a pair of hands turned her around and soft lips connected with hers. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed back, suddenly wishing she had kissed him long before now. He pulled away briefly to look at her, Erin blushed madly then kissed him, the kiss getting more heated as they made their way to the bedroom._

Erin pinched herself as hard as she could without drawing blood, was this real? Is the pregnancy test on her bathroom sink really positive? The one time she decided to break Voight's rules and now this. Erin reaches for her phone and calls Jay, it rings twice before she hears his soothing voice in her ear.

"Jay um... are you alone?" She asks hesitantly.

"Yeah, i'm getting ready to head into the precinct, want me to pick you up?"

"yeah that'd be great... see you in 10." She hangs up and heads into her bedroom to slip on an outfit. She pulls her hair back into a messy pony tail centered at the back of her head. She took a deep breath and thought, 'this can't be that bad, having a baby with your partner can't be that bad can it?'

"Erin? you okay?" Erin looked up quickly, not realizing she had been staring off into space and didn't hear Jay come in, she had left the door unlocked.

"Yeah sorry. Jay can I tell you something and you not get mad?" She asks nervously, looking at the ground trying to remain calm.

"Of course" He sits at the edge of her bed while she takes another deep breath.

"Jay I'm pregnant, and it's yours" Erin prepared her self for the worst, she looked to the ground and a tear dared to fall down her face, going unnoticed by Jay. She feels a pair of arms around her and a kiss to the top of her head.

"Don't cry, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" He soothes and pulls her closer to him. She shouldn't have gotten nervous, with Jay being the guy he is she should've known he'd be completely okay with the news.

"How far along are you?" he asks, looking at her with a smile.

"it's been three months since we... you know... so I'm gonna take a guess that I'm about 3 months. I didn't even think of the signs, i've been so wrapped up in work I just-"

"I don't regret that night you know, even if it resulted in a pregnancy" He tells her.

"Me either" She replies, finally willing herself to smile since she found out she was pregnant.

"C'mon, maybe some work will help you calm down" She nods and they head out to Jay's car.

"So when are you gonna tell Voight?" Jay asks as they make their way to work.

"You mean _we _right? I'm not telling him by myself."

"You know what I mean, so when are you thinking?"

"After the doctor confirms it, Voight needs to know, even if he never forgives me for breaking the rules" Erin decides. Jay nods, he too was extremely nervous to tell Voight that he got Erin pregnant.

They pull into the district and head inside, Platt smiles at Erin and just stares at Jay coldly. The two head up the stairs to intelligence, everyone was already there at their desks. Voight was in his office on the phone.

"Erin you look like you've seen a ghost" Ruzek jokes, standing up and heading to the break room.

"Bite me Ruzek" Erin retorts as she takes a seat at her desk, she doesn't take her jacket off, even though she's barely showing she still doesn't want to raise suspicion.

"Need me to turn the heat up?" Atwater asks, not joking but being genuinly kind.

"No i'm fine, thanks" Erin smiles for good measure.

"Alright we got a body down at the river walk, middle-aged woman, probably in her fourties. There's a witness waiting with a patrol cop, a young man in his twenties was running and found our Vic." Voight announces as he comes out of his office.

"And this was given to intelligence because?" Ruzek asks.

"Because she's my mother" Everyone turns around to Nadia at the top of the stairs, she didn't look sad or offended. Nadia's mother wasn't exactly a mother to her, which would explain Nadia not being broken up about it.

"I'm sorry Nadia" Erin says with concern. Nadia nods and sits down at her desk, she still feels everyone's eyes on her so she looks up from her computer screen.

"I'm okay, really." At those words everyone looks back to Voight.

"Halstead and Lindsay go talk to the witness, Ruzek my office" Erin stands up quickly, she suddenly feels her world spinning but she chooses to ignore it and heads to the base of the stairs, as she goes to take a step her vision goes black and she tumbles down the stairs.

"Erin!" Jay exclaims and rushes down to her, all of intelligence stops what their doing to rush to Erin's aid.

"Someone call and ambulance!" Jay snaps back at them all. Voight sends Ruzek up to the phone and the others give Erin some space.

**A/N- So there you have chapter 1! this is a multi-chapter fic so don't worry more will be posted later tonight :) please comment and leave feedback! comments make me want to write more and more! I hope I kept them all in character enough, but I feel that Jay's reaction to Erin being pregnant is about right. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Wow i'm so happy with the feedback on this story! i'm so glad you all like it! so because of all your nice comments i'm going to post this chapter tonight :) Love you all!**

Jay paced nervously in the waiting room, everyone in intelligence was there to be supportive to Erin. Finally the doctor came out and he wore a grin as he walked over to Hank.

"Family of Erin Lindsay?" He asks, all of intelligence stands up and walks over to him.

"Good news is Miss Lindsay is fine, so is the baby. You are welcome to go in and see her" The doctor says. Jay let out a sigh of relief, Voight looked at him, shocked about Erin being pregnant.

"Did you know about her being pregnant?" Voight asks as the two men walk towards her room. Jay looks at ground, luckily they arrived at her room before he had to answer.

"Hey kid, congats" Hank smiles and hugs Erin.

"thanks... Um promise you won't hate me if I tell you something?" She asks in a pleading tone. Voight looks over at Jay, he had his suspicions but he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Promise" Voight sits at the edge of her bed and places a hand on her knee and gives it a gentle squeeze. Erin looks over at Jay, sighs, then looks at Voight.

"Jay is the father... And I know you don't like in house romance but... it would mean a lot if Jay and I could be together, for the baby." Erin immediately looked down at her lap, she feels a hand grab ahold of hers, she looks up to see Jay has taken a tight hold on her hand.

"I want what's best for you and the baby, and I know you'll do what you want anyways. Just keep your personal lives out of intelligence, if it becomes a problem you know what happens" Voight says reluctantly, he didn't exactly like Jay at the moment, but he knows deep in his heart that Jay is going to be a good father and that he'll do anything for Erin.

"Thank you" Erin smiles and hugs Voight again.

"I'll see you both at the precinct tomorrow, take the rest of the day off" Voight says, he gives a slight nod to Jay before exiting the room.

Jay lets out a breath he had been holding in, he honestly thought Voight would rip his head off, but then again Voight probably didn't want to upset Erin. Jay starts mentally and physically preparing himself for the wrath of Hank Voight when he returned to the office tomorrow morning.

"So It's confirmed, you're definitely pregnant?" Jay asks, sitting next to Erin's legs.

"Yep, I told them to wait to do the ultra sound for when you were around, I figured you'd want to see what you created" Erin says with a smirk.

"Hey it takes two to tango" Jay retorts.

"You could've put on a condom" Erin replies, continuing to stare at Jay with a smirk.

"Erin, there was no way I would've been patient enough to put one on, lets not forget the little teaser you did for me" Jay says, scooting further up the bed.

"You still remember that? You perve" Erin playfully punches his shoulder.

"There's no way I'd forget something as special as that" Jay says half joking/ half serious.

"Well maybe you'll get something tonight to remember for the rest of your life" Erin retorts seductively, sitting up and leaning closer to Jay's face. He looks at her eyes then down to her lips before capturing them in a kiss.

"Ahem" Ruzek fakes a cough and steps into the room, Dawson and Olinski came in shortly after.

"So Halstead's gonna be a dad huh?" Ruzek asks while smirking at Jay.

"Better believe it" Jay replies.

"Congrats you two, but seriously, what happens at home stays at home" Dawson jokes and places a hand on Erin's shoulder.

"Congrats kid, you'll be a wonderful mother" Olinski says quietly and hugs her.

"Can I bet known as Uncle Adam? Seriously i've always wanted to be an Uncle!" Ruzek gawks at the idea, it makes both Erin and Jay chuckle.

"As long as you don't drop my kid you can be known as whatever the hell you want" Jay chuckles, he squeezes Erin's hand and they look at each other.

"Are you ready for your ultrasound?" A nurse asks kindly, Erin nods so the nurse carries in her equipment and sets everything up.

"Do you mind if these gentlemen see?" The nurse asks, referring to Olinski, Dawson and Ruzek.

"They're fine" Erin replies quietly, she was honestly very nervous to see the baby growing inside her.

"This will be a little cold" The nurse informs then squirts gel on Erin's belly. She starts to perform the ultrasound, a small form showed up on the screen and the nurse smiled.

"This is your baby, see the little head?" The nurse beams as she looks at Erin. Erin stared at the screen in shock, she can't believe a little human is growing in her stomach.

"It's a little early to tell the sex of the baby, but the time will fly by fast and you'll find out soon enough." Erin smiles as she looks at Jay.

"That's our baby" Erin had tears welling up in her eyes, but they didn't fall down her cheeks. Jay kisses the top of her head, a smile spread across his lips at the thought of him being a father. The idea was shocking at first, but he wouldn't change anything for the world.

**A/N- Hope y'all liked this, I don't know if I like how this chapter turned out, but I felt this was necessary. Don't worry, the wrath of Voight will arrive soon enoug ;) trust me, I know Voight wouldn't just let Jay off the hook if he broke his rules AND things result in a pregnancy lol Please leave feedback! good or bad is always helpful! new chapter will be posted tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Once again y'all posted amazing feedback! and to the user who mentioned not wanting twins: that was never my plan, trust me i know it's super cliche and I definitely didn't ever even consider putting twins in this :) thanks for your suggestion! I know what you mean by every fanfiction has twins haha :P**

The next morning Jay woke up and momentarily forgot where he was, Erin's apartment. He pulls the covers off and steps out of bed, the sweet smell of hazelnut coffee filling his nostrils.

"I hope your coffee is better than the stuff at the district" Jay calls out as he enters the kitchen expecting to see Erin. He heard the sound of the shower shut off, he smiled to himself as he poured a cup of coffee, he could get used to this.

"This is my first time trying hazelnut, tell me if you hate it" Erin says, coming out into the kitchen in just her towel.

"Any coffee is better than the stuff Ruzek makes" Jay jokes. Erin smiles and watches Jay drink his coffee, waiting for his reaction.

"Wow, this is actually pretty good. Can we always buy this?" Jay smirks at Erin and finishes up the cup.

"So I was wondering what we're gonna do about the living situation, are we gonna move into your place or mine? It doesn't have to be any time soon but-"

"How about a fresh start?" Jay hops up on the counter and looks down at Erin.

"Huh?"

"Get a whole new apartment, unless you like this place" Jay suggests.

"You know, I've been wanting a change. This could be the change i'm looking for" Erin smiles and stands in front of Jay, he rubs both sides of her arms and kisses her wet hair.

"You might wanna get dressed, Voight will be pissed if we're late" Jay says, looking at the time on his phone.

"Yeah, you can head in early, i'll meet you there. You might wanna start sucking up to Voight if we're gonna be together in intelligence" Erin suggests as she puts both hers and Jay's cups in the dishwasher.

"Good idea, you sure you don't wanna head in together?"

"Jay, you're a big boy. You don't need me around every time Voight's around you. Go, seriously" Erin then heads back to the bedroom, despite Jay's calls after her. She smiles to herself as she removes her towel and starts getting ready

"Halstead, my office" Voight's voice demands from his office door as Jay hangs his coat on the back of his chair. Ruzek does the Hunger Games salute then bursts out laughing, Jay flips him off and begins the dreadful walk to Voight's office.

"You wanted to see me?" Jay says nervously. Voight gets out of his chair and walks over to Jay, he knees him in the balls which makes Jay groan in pain.

"That's for breaking my rules and getting Erin pregnant. Now I want you to listen carefully, you ever hurt her and you're out of intelligence, and you better be the best damn father you can be because Erin deserves nothing but the best from you. Got it?" Jay nods and stands there looking at Voight, Hank then uses his signature grin before squeezing Jay's shoulder.

"You're one of my best detectives Halstead, and you're a good guy. I'm putting faith in you. Don't make me regret it" Jay looked completely and utterly shocked at the sudden change in Voight's mood.

"Yes sir..." jay scurries out of Voight's office with a confused look on his face.

"Jay?" Erin says as she comes up the stairs, Jay looks at her and motions her towards the break room.

"What did Voight want?" Erin asks with concern.

"A man to man conversation, don't worry about it" Jay smiles and gently rubs her shoulder blades.

"Halstead" Erin warns, Jay pulls his hand away and smiles.

"What? I'm just getting some coffee" Jay walks out of the break room

Erin and Jay sit in the car waiting for Voight's cue to head inside the club where drugs are being sold by a well known drug dealer. Jay used his binoculars to try and see through the windows while Erin held her radio close to her ear.

"We have another follow up appointment soon, i'm kinda nervous" Erin says as they sit there in silence.

"Don't be worried, the doctors said the baby looks healthy" Jay says quietly and continues to peer through the binoculars.

"Alright, head inside. Be careful Erin" Voight says over the radio.

"Copy that" Erin replies then the two step out into the cold Chicago air and make their way up to the house, they hid their guns and badges and walked in casually.

Jay glared at any guy who stared at Erin, He walked close to her in a protective manor so the men turned away.

"We gotta find someone who knows Sanders, you think the bartender had him as a regular?" Erin asks quietly. Jay shrugs

"Worth the try"

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asks. Jay lifts his jacket up so only the bartender can see the badge and gun on his hip. Jay then jerks his head towards the back of the club, the bartender silently comes out from behind the bar and guides them to an empty room.

"If people see cops coming in here we'll lose business" The bartender hisses, he kept looking at the door nervously.

"You expecting someone?" Jay asks threateningly and grabs ahold of the guys shirt.

"You tell us about Sanders and we'll make sure no one knows we're cops" Erin says from behind Jay.

"He was doing business here just the other day, he said he'd be back today and if he sees me in his office he'll kill me!" The bartender says nervously.

Jay finishes up questioning the Bartender then they exit the room, they leave the club and report their new found info to Voight.

"We'll send Atwater and Dawson undercover, try and get the name of the big guy in charge." Voight decides and heads into his office.

**A/N- this story isn't going to have a lot of scenes with them on the job but I need to fit in a few of those scenes to keep the story realistic and not boring with ALL linstead :) next chapter will skip ahead a little bit, I don't want to rush through the pregnancy because if I do then this story might only be like 7 chapters, I certainly want it to be longer than that. Feedback is amazing guys, it keeps me motivated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Well i have a feeling i'll get absolutely no sleep tonight so I'll write this chapter for y'all :) and to the user who wondered about Erin and Jay as far as their feelings for eachother after sleeping together: they've always had feelings for each other but both agreed to not do it again, and as far as the second part of your question, you'll see as the fanfiction goes on ;)**

*2 Months later*

Erin nervously waited in the waiting room with Jay for their 5 month ultrasound, the ultrasound that they can determine the sex of the baby. Jay sees her nervously looking around the room, other expecting mothers waited and most of them were either on their second kid or even third.

"Pregnancy is great isn't it?" Another mother with a young son asks.

"Yeah, it's uh, it's great" Erin replies nervously.

"Don't be too scared, it's all worth it to hold your baby for the first time, it's really a precious thing" The woman smiles and then scolds her son when he started ripping pages in a magazine.

"Miss Lindsay" The nurse calls out, Erin stands up slowly with Jay right by her side.

Erin and Jay walk into the room and the nurse lets them settle in before leaving the two to wait for the doctor.

"So, do we wanna know the gender?" Jay asks, Erin nods at him then grabs his hand, he kisses their intertwined fingers then leans down and hugs her for a while, he hears sobs coming from her so he pulls away to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Jay asks concerned. Erin laughs as she wipes her tears away.

"Hormones" She answers, lately she's gotten upset over nothing and even yelled at Jay for the stupidest things, like when he forgot to put sugar in her coffee she screamed at him and left the apartment, but she returned and apologized after a short walk to the park.

"You scared?" He asks, rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand as he held it.

"Very, what if something is wrong? what if they find something wrong with the baby today?" Jay kisses her hand again and is about to reply when the doctor steps in.

"How are you feeling today Miss Lindsay?"

"I'm good" She answers quietly. The doctor starts setting up the ultrasound, he followed the same procedure that he did the other ultrasound Erin had.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" The doctor asks.

"Yes, please" Erin says quickly. The doctor moves the wand around Erin's belly a bit before smiling and looking at her.

"Well Miss Lindsay, it's a girl, congratulations" Erin looks at Jay with the biggest smile on her face, suddenly all her worries melted away.

"Is she healthy?" Erin asks when the doctor finishes up.

"Your baby is very healthy, she's growing as expected." the doctor replies. The doctor then exits the room and erin gets off the bed.

"We're having a girl, a healthy baby girl" Erin gawks and hugs Jay tight.

"Does that mean we can finally get started on the nursery?" Jay asks, he's been eager to get his interior decorating skills into gear.

"Yes, we'll get started on it this weekend, but first I wanna tell Voight, he's gonna be so happy" Erin eagerly pulls out her phone and dials Voight's number.

"Voight" His raspy voice answers.

"We're having a girl!" Erin cheers into the phone.

"Gentlemen, in 4 months you'll get to meet your neice!" Erin hears Antonio yell out to the unit. She hears cheers in the background.

"Am I on speaker phone?" Erin asks in disbelief. On the other end of the phone Hank smiled his signature smirk as he clicked it off speaker.

"Not anymore" He says.

"Alright well we gotta go make our next appointment, we'll be back in an hour." Erin says.

"Alright, we've got a vic at Chicago med, stop by there before you head into the district, I'll text you the room number"

"Okay, bye Hank"

.X.X.X

"How about this shade of pink?" Jay suggests, Erin takes one look at it with disgust.

"That's the color of my panties Jay, do you really want to be walking in our daughters room and think about my panties? Didn't think so" Jay laughs, Erin puts her hands on her hips and looks at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just funny hearing you talk" Jay smiles and holds up a different shade of pink, one which Erin falls in love with. They buy a few cans of it along with some stickers, ones with flowers, hearts and one with a package of letters for when they decide on a name.

When they get back to their new apartment (which they moved into a month ago), they change into old clothes to paint in. Jay opens the cans of paint and starts to use the paint roller, Erin comes up behind him and wraps her arms around him, she rests her head against his back so he stops painting and sets the roller in the paint tray. He pulls Erin into him and they just stand there in an embrace.

"I wish we hadn't stopped being together after that night, all along I could've had this but because of Voight I missed out on happiness, this is the happiness i've been in a long time." Erin mutters into Jay's chest, he smiles at her words, because he too wish they would've lived on the edge and broke Voight's rules more than once.

"If you hadn't gotten pregnant do you think we would be together? Or is that little girl the reason I got the girl of my dreams?" Jay flirts. Erin smiles up at him and kisses him gently on the lips.

"It might've been a while but eventually I wouldn't be able to follow the rules" Erin answers truthfully. Before Erin took the pregnancy test she seriously considered being with Jay, but being pregnant made her realize how much she needs him in her life, not just because of a baby.

"So, how does painting sound?" Jay asks, picking up the paint roller again.

"Painting sounds great" Erin picks up the other roller and joins Jay in painting the walls a light rose color.

**A/N- Hope this chapter lived up to expectations... I kinda like this chapter to be honest, it may be shorter but I find that shorter chapters are easier for me to write, plus i've been updating quite often so hopefully that makes up for the shorter chapters :) please leave feedback! thanks for all the reviews so far! you're all amazing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update! So here's this chapter for y'all before tonights episode! Loved all the reviews, they make me so happy and brighten up my day! **

The next morning Jay woke up and looked over, beside him was Erin laying on her back, her belly making the blanket hug her pregnant form. Jay smiled and scooted closer, he kisses her shoulder then her cheek. Her eyes open slightly and she smiles when he lays his head in the crook of her neck. He places his hand on her belly and just lets it rest there for a little bit.

"I know it's a little early but got any names in mind?" Jay wonders.

"You know, I honestly haven't even thought about that yet. You?" Jay looks at the ceiling before shaking his head.

"Not really, I figured i'd pick up a book after next shift."

"Why get a book when we can just use the internet? It'll save us some money that we could use to buy clothes or something" Erin says as she sits up and reaches for her phone.

"True... So, we have the day off. What do you wanna do?" Jay asks, getting off the bed and pulling Erin by her ankles to the end of the bed. She lets out a laugh and kicks her legs a little bit.

"Finish the room maybe?" Jay suggests.

"How about one of those birthing technique classes where the father goes and tries not to piss the teacher off?" Erin smirks, holding up her phone and the calender, she actually had called ahead of time and got a spot in the class.

"Anything for you dear" Jay says sarcastically and flashes a sarcastic smile.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! Please? I'll let you drive" Jay smirks as he looks at her.

"Really?"

"No, c'mon it starts at 1, I want a juicy burger, pancakes, cookies and strawberry ice cream. Oh and some taco salad!" Erin says energetically and eagerly goes into the bathroom to put her hair up in a messy bun then grab some maternity athletic clothes from her dresser. Jay smiles, he stifles a laugh at how happy she was acting. He can't deny the fact that he loves a pregnant Erin, even with the hormones manipulating her mood.

"So, what did you want for breakfast?"

"sausage, egg and cheese muffin sandwich. But I wanna cook it, I haven't cooked a meal in-"

"Never?" Jay interrupts. He shields his face as Erin hits him with her yoga pants.

"fine Chef Halstead, prepare me the greasiest sandwich you can. Don't worry I've been grocery shopping, I need to eat so much lately. I crave the weirdest stuff" Erin continues to ramble on while Jay prepares her breakfast. He doesn't see this side of Erin much but he loves it and finds it adorable.

.X.X.X

"And deep breath in, imagine yourself in a place you can relax. Good, very good."

"Daddy's, I want you to place your hands on mommy's belly and rub in circles as she leans back onto you, feel a connection. Remember to relax" The woman's soothing voice says.

Erin leans back into Jay as he rubs her belly like the lady instructed, Erin smiled to herself and closed her eyes. After some more exercises the class took a small break, a lot of the mothers talked with each other, Erin and Jay stuck by each other and waited for the break to get done. One couple walked over to them, the woman was a little taller than Erin and further along in her pregnancy, she had long wavy brown hair and her husband has buzzcut black hair.

"How far along might you be?" The woman asks, holding her husbands hand.

"5 months and 3 weeks, you?" Erin replies politely.

"7 months and 4 weeks, it's wonderful isn't it?" Erin smiles, the woman turned to her husband before facing Erin again.

"I'm Lacy, this is my husband Travis. He just got off a tour in Afghanistan, he's going to be leaving the army and getting a job in the police force or something." Lacy explains proudly, Travis shakes hands with both Erin and Jay.

"I'm Erin, my boyfriend and partner Jay" Erin introduces them. Jay wasn't paying much attention, he couldn't stop tihnking about how right the word 'boyfriend' sounded coming out of Erin's mouth.

"Partner? Are you detectives?" Erin nods, Lacy looks at Travis with a smile.

"When the time comes, could you put in a good word for Travis? He's going to be joining the acedemy, he'll be a good cop" Erin chuckles at Lacy's devotion to her husband.

"Sure, I'd love to help out a marine" Erin smiles, Lacy then pulls out her phone.

"Whats your number? I've been wanting another expecting mother to hang out with while Travis is gone during the day." Erin gives Lacy her number then the instructor calls out that the break is over.

After class, Erin says bye to Lacy then Erin and Jay get in their vehicle. Jay gets a text message from Ruzek, but not work related.

"What does he want?" Erin asks.

"He wants me to go out with them tonight at Molly's, he says you can hang with Burgess at the apartment, says she's got stuff for you" Jay says.

"Sure, but if you can't drive you call me okay?"

"Yes dear" Erin slaps his arm and pulls into the parking lot of their apartment.

"Wait, give me a kiss" Jay grabs Erin's arm and pulls her back into the seat, She kisses his cheek then gets out.

"That's not what I meant" Jay says.

"You said you wanted a kiss, I'm pretty sure that's what I did, did I not?" Jay sighs, knowing he'll never win a sarcasm battle with Erin Lindsay.

"So tomorrow night Voight, Justin and Olive are coming over for dinner. Remember Olive is 9 months pregnant so do not be an ass to Justin or her, got it?" Jay gives Erin an 'are you kidding me look? what did I ever do?' look.

"I'll try, only because if I don't your crazy hormones will put me six feet under" Jay jokes. Erin stops where she stands, outside the door of the apartment.

"How about you try carrying a child for nine months and staying completely level headed! This is harder than you can imagine and I'm sorry if my hormones don't settle well with you!" Erin shrieks.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. Erin I'd do anything for you, it was just a joke. I'm sorry" Erin takes a few deep breaths and opens up the apartment door.

"Keep saying things like that and you can spend the night on the couch" Erin threatens. Jay raises his hands in defense, Erin chooses to ignore it and heads for the bathroom.

"I'm taking a bubble bath, could you order chinese please?" Erin says before shutting the bathroom door.

"Yeah, you want the usual?" Jay yells back.

"Yeah!" Erin replies, the sound of water and music playing fills the apartment, Jay heads out into the hallway to order chinese.

**A/N- How was this? I kinda like this chapter to be honest, and I would love to have Erin and Jay never fighting but that would make the story boring ;) so please leave feedback and enjoy this chapter until the fall finale! There best be some Linstead in there or I'll cry ;(**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- So that fall finale had me so shocked! not as much linstead as I wanted but i still have hopes for the future, I mean, they did say to keep it professional because of working together, now that they dont work together they don't have to stay professional! Anywhooser, please enjoy this chapter! Hope y'all like it :) **

Erin walks out into the kitchen wrapped in a fluffy white towel, Jay had already dug into the chinese food, he was eating rather fast.

"What's the rush?" Erin asks, grabbing a plate of chinese and eating some of the pork fried rice.

"I almost forgot about Molly's, Ruzek hates when I cancel out on him. You still going to hang out with Burgess?"

"Well I figured maybe we could spend tonight finishing up the painting, but I guess I'll take her up on that offer." Erin then heads into the bedroom to put on clothes and fix her hair.

"So am I all set to go or do you really want to paint that bad?" Jay asks, coming into the bedroom as Erin finishes clasping her bra in the back.

"Jay, it's fine, I was kidding. Do you really think I want to spend every hour of my day painting a room that we have another 4, almost 3 1/2 months to paint?"

"I'm gonna take that as a yes I can go to Mollys?" Erin pecks Jay on the lips thens lips on her sweatpants.

"Yes, you can go get roudy with Ruzek. I'm gonna watch chick flicks with Burgess and probably talk about baby stuff." Jay chuckles then kisses her again quickly.

"I'll try not to get too drunk, I promise" Jay says before rushing out the door. Erin rolls her eyes as she grabs her keys and purse.

X.X.X

"So, have you finished painting the nursery yet?" Burgess asks, taking a sip of her tea.

"Not yet, we're taking our time with it. How's things with Ruzek? Sorry to pry it's just nice to be able to relate to someone in the same situation I'm in." Kim's eyes go wide at that remark.

"I'm not pregnant, trust me we're safe when it comes to-"

"I meant being in a relationship with someone that we work with" Erin explains. Kim makes an 'O' shape with her mouth before smiling.

"I have something for you" Kim then rushes off to her bedroom and comes back with a large black garbage bag.

"Oh wow, trash, glad to know what you think about me" Erin jokes. Kim laughs then unties the bag, she dumps the contents onto the living room carpet.

"ta-da! Don't thank me, thank my sister for saving all my niece's baby clothes. She told me that you could go through and pick out the stuff you like, the stuff you don't like I'll just give to a charity place or something." Kim says happily, sitting indian style next to the pile of clothes.

"I have a bean bag in my room if sitting on the floor is uncomfortable, I can go get it if-"

"Kim, I'm fine. Let's look through these clothes shall we?"

Erin sighs at how many clothes she still has to look through, they've gone through about half the bag but there's still so much to look at. Erin hears her phone ring and grabs it from her purse, it was Hank.

"Hey, what's up?" Erin answers.

"Okay, I'll be right over. Bye" Erin hangs up and smiles at Kim.

"Hank is gonna be a grandfather soon! Olive just went into labor!" Erin announces happily.

"Oh that's great! Wanna just stuff everything in the bag and you and Jay can go through it later?"

"Yeah that'd be great, speaking of Jay. I should probably call him" Erin then dials Jay's number, Ruzek picks it up second ring.

"Hey Adam, where's Jay?"

"Oh he's in the bathroom, need me to get him?"

"Tell him to meet me at the hospital, both of you. Kim's with me."

"Is she okay? What happened?"

"Nothing, we're both fine. You remember Olive right? Well she's in labor at the hospital."

"Alright, we'll be there." Adam then hangs up so Erin and Kim grab the duffle bag of clothes and rush down to their cars, Kim follows Erin's car as they make their way to the hospital.

X.X.X

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Erin asks Olive quietly. Olive smiles and rubs her belly, Justin is sitting next to the bed and holds her free hand.

"I'm okay, just waiting to meet our little boy, I can't wait" Olive smiles at Justin and Hank, they both looked so happy.

"What are you naming him?" Jay asks and takes a seat in one of the chairs in the room.

"Tyler Josiah Voight" Hank says after receiving a nod from Olive and Justin.

"He'll be here soon enough, I can't wait to meet my little nephew!" Erin exclaims.

"Oh, and sorry for not making it to the baby shower, hopefully this makes up for it" Erin hands Olive and Justin a gift bag with tissue paper hanging over the top. Olive removes the tissue paper and pulls out the gift, a navy blue onesie that said "World's cutest detective" on the front and a matching pair of socks with fake badges on the ankles.

"Took forever for Erin to decide on a final design, had it customized by Nadia." Jay says when he sees the smile on both Justin and Olive's faces.

"I didn't realize Nadia was a sewer?" Hank says in genuine surprise.

"Well she is and she's damn good at it, it was something she learned to do in rehab." Erin explains.

X.X.X

"Welcome to the world Tyler Josiah Voight, glad to finally meet you little man" Hank says as he holds his grandson for the first time. Erin hasn't seen Voight cry, not since Camille's death, this must've been a very special day for him.

"I'm a dad, I can't believe it" Justin says, tears also in his eyes. Olive smiled at her family, these past 9 months have been great just getting used to being apart of the Voight family.

"It's not as bad as it looks, I promise" Olive says to a still shooken up Erin. Olive let Erin, Jay and Hank stay in the room, Burgess and Ruzek waited in the waiting room. Of course Justin stayed in the room, being the father and all.

"How can it not be that bad! You just pushed a child out of your-"

"Erin, when I say it's not that bad I mean, it's super painful but the moment I saw Tyler's face I realized how surprisingly easy that was. Erin, don't be scared of what you'll be going through" Olive smiles, Erin somewhat calmed down.

"Wanna hold him?" Justin asks Erin, She looks at the little boy in just a diaper and blue hat. He certainly was a handsome baby, even at only 3 hours old.

"Of course I do" Erin carefully receives Tyler, she looks down at him and suddenly can't wait to meet their baby.

"Beautiful boy, yes you are" Erin runs her finger over his cheek, something that seemed to make Tyler open his eyes and just stare at his Auntie.

"Auntie Erin loves you" Erin kisses his little forehead before handing him back to Olive.

**A/N- Next chapter might possibly skip ahead a few weeks, not a big time jump I promise :) probably 3-5 chapters before baby girl Halstead is introduced :D I want to start using Justin, Olive and baby Voight more, they'll play a bigger role in this just because I feel like Erin and Olive would get along pretty well :) Please leave feedback! Hopefully y'all liked this chapter, and I may not be able to post for a few days, I will be very busy but If I can squeeze in a chapter tonight or even in the next few busy days I'll certainly try!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Well my weekend left me exhausted, but not too exhausted to reward all your amazing comments with a new chapter 33 So I'm making it so Erin finds out she's pregnant in april, still chilly but the snow is gone. So currently in the story its september, with skipping a few weeks it brings Erin to the 6 month mark :) I kinda just wrote that to clearify, I didn't want anyone to be confused as to the timeline of everything**

*3 weeks later*

Erin and Jay sit on the living room floor folding baby clothes given to them by Burgess, they hadn't gotten to spending time together to go through the bag and put away what they liked.

"No, there's no way my little girl is wearing that. Get that idea out of your head" Erin laughs as Jay holds up footie pajamas with hedgehogs dressed as bikers.

"Please? I'll make sure she only wears it when you aren't around, like maybe when you go to Nadia's to hang out or go shopping with Burgess."

"Fine, but only if I'm not around" Erin then grabs the pajamas from Jay and puts them in the pile of clothes they like.

"I'm excited to dress her for the first time, and bring her to the district for visits. By the time she gets here it will be christmas, so we'll have to do a christmas card." Jay says suddenly. Erin smiles when she looks at him, she couldn't have been blessed with a better guy to be the father of her child.

"I can't wait to change her first diaper, and to breast feed her in the hospital, oh and dress her in adorable clothes" Erin and Jay smile at each other before standing up and taking a coffee break.

"So Jay, Nadia met a guy finally, a good guy. His name is Patrick, he's great for her." Erin takes a sip of coffee while rubbing her belly.

"That's great, I'll have to tell her congrats tomorrow"

"Yeah, I have an appointment tomorrow, so I won't be at work but it's just a routine appointment so don't worry about getting out of work, it's not anything major." Jay nods, he pulls her into his chest and hugs her. They stay in that position for a few seconds before a rapping on the door interrupts.

"Hank? What are you doing here?" Erin says surprised, Jay remained in the kitchen.

"Just wanted to stop by and see how you're doing, Just got back from Justin and Olive's, Tyler's a bubbly little thing at only 3 weeks old" Hank tells her with a smile.

"That's all? You had me convinced it was something bad" Erin chuckles, since Hank's been introduced to the whole grandfather thing he's mellowed out a little, hardly, but enough where he doesn't look like he wants to kill someone every second of the day.

"Erin I'd like if you took the last 3 months of your pregnancy off from work, we've been getting harder cases lately and I notice you can't run as easily and I'd feel better if you weren't in the line of fire every day. I want to meet her Erin, please consider what I have to say" Hank says out-of-character like.

"Okay, Sounds good"

"What?"

"I'll take the time off, I want to meet her too hank, So does Jay" Hank smiles and gives her a quick hug.

"But don't let that stop you from checking in every now and then, maybe surprise Halstead with bagged lunches or something"

"Okay Hank, now you're really frightening me, who are you and what have you done with the real Hank?" Erin jokes.

"I'm kidding, Halstead I know you can hear me when I say don't beg for any bagged lunches. Have a good night" Hank heads down the hallway so Erin shuts the door.

"What got into him?" Jay asks with a genuine look of confusion. Erin shrugs and pecks him on the lips.

"The baby girl growing inside me is what happened"

X.X.X

"Welcome back Miss Lindsay, are you ready to see your girl?" The nurse says with a smile, Erin nods and sits on the bed.

"She's making excellent progress, still very healthy. That's some good news you can bring back to the daddy" The nurse smiles and prints out the ultrasound picture for Erin.

"Have you thought of any names?" The nurse asks when they make their way out to the lobby where another appointment would be scheduled closer to her due date.

"Well Jay seems to think Hazelnut is a great name" Erin says sarcastically, recalling the joke he made about naming her Hazelnut after Jay brought home some Hazelnut coffee from the store.

"Have a nice day, take care" Erin says as she leaves the office, on the way she runs into Lacy and Travis, Lacy smiles and gives Erin a hug.

"This is our last appointment before Penny arrives! We finally decided we wanted to know the sex, hows everything going with your little miss?" Lacy asks eagerly.

"Everything is great, taking the last 3 months of my pregnancy off from work, afterall it is dangerous." Erin sighs.

"Good idea. Hey! Our little girls will have to have playdates when they're old enough, decided on a name yet?"

"Not yet, so Penny is the name of your girl?" Erin asks.

"Yep, it's not short for Penelope, it's just Penny." Erin smiles and says good bye, she doesn't mind Lacy but sometimes shes a little too excited for Erin's liking.

**A/N- Sorry it's short, I'm exhausted. Next chapter will involve another time jump, but hopefully it will be longer, Also more Linstead! Please leave feedback, it makes my day to see comments from you guys :) Sorry if this chapter sucks, I tried xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Again I'm so amazed with all the positive feedback! So I shall reward you with this chapter :) y'all deserve it, seriously! So I know there's a user that likes the slower build, I'm really trying not to rush too much, but I'm sure all y'all are getting excited for the baby to arrive! I also have plans for this story so moving it faster a little bit will be necessary, only because I don't wanna drag it out to meet the baby in like chapter 30 lol hope that explained where i'm at for this. Thank you for the comment! Also, the name of baby Halstead is to be revealed this chapter ;) Only because you all seem so eager :)**

*1 month later*

"Jay!" Erin screams, upon que he runs into the nursery.

"What? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jay asks frantically.

"Where the hell did you put the baby monitors! I just set them on the changing table yesterday!" Erin scoffs as she rummages through a plastic bag, they had gone shopping at babies 'r' us to pick up a baby monitor and a few other necessities just the other day.

"Erin, I set it up already, look" Jay pointed to the window sil next to the crib where the baby monitor was all set up.

"Aww thanks Jay, such a doll" Erin kisses him and hugs him, her belly creating some space between them.

"Jay I think I have an idea, for a name"

"Oh? Tell me" Erin smiles before sighing and saying:

"Emi" Erin says nervously, hoping Jay would like it.

"Is it short for something or?"

"Emilyn, it's short for Emilyn" Erin says.

"I love it, I've got an idea for a middle name, try not to freak out if you hate it" Jay nervously looks at Erin.

"Spit it out, I wanna hear!"

"Kinsley, I don't know I just liked it when I saw it. If you don't like it that's fine, It's just an idea" Jay says quickly.

"Emilyn Kinsley Halstead... I think I like it, what do you think?" Erin says quietly at first but says it louder towards the end.

"I love it" Jay kisses her again, Erin's hands rest on each side of his face and deepens the kiss.

"I love you Jay, and I can never thank you enough for giving me the biggest blessing in my entire life. I mean it when I say I love you, I love you Jay Halstead." Erin smiles, Jay smiled even wider and hugs her tightly, he feels a little movement on his stomach coming from Erin's stomach.

"Emi kicked" Erin says happily, her hands immediately pressing Jay's hands to her belly, hers rest over his.

"Erin"

"Hm?" Erin looks up at Jay when he says her name.

"I love you, more than you'll ever know" Jay kisses her passionately, their foreheads rest against each other.

"I can't wait to meet her Jay" Erin says, a small tear falling from her hazel eyes.

"I bet i'm more excited than you" Jay teases.

"Oh yeah? I'm excited to not have to carry around a baby in my stomach and instead get to carry a baby in my arms, I bet I'm more excited. Try me Halstead" Jay laughs and walks over to the dresser, they had only one drawer full from the clothes given to them by Burgess. He smiles to himself, tomorrow would be when they turn the entire intelligence unit into a location for a baby shower, every Uni, Sargeant, detective and families of the cops would be there. Jay had a feeling by the time tomorrow was over there would be more baby stuff than they could house in their apartment, although they do have a good sized closet.

"Don't forget about signing those papers tomorrow, I'd hate for there to be a mistake with your whole deal with taking time off" Jay reminds Erin, trying not to be obvious.

"For the millionth time Jay, I know, I'll be there. Jeez." Erin heads into the kitchen leaving Jay to himself in the nursery. He spots the letters on the dresser and picks out the proper letters to spell out 'Emilyn.'

"Erin can I put the letters up? Or do you need to approve first?" Jay yells out to Erin.

"Surprise me!" Erin yells back.

"I'm gonna take a nap, wake me up if anyone calls my cell, it's charging on the counter!" Erin adds.

"Alright, I might head to the store though." Jay replies. He doesn't hear a response so he heads into the bedroom, Erin was already out cold on the bed, laying on her back with her hand on her belly.

"Sleep tight Erin." Jay pulls a fleech blanket over her and heads back into the nursery.

Jay sticks the purple and blue letters on the wall near Emi's crib, he thinks of an idea, and he immediately grabs the keys and heads out to Ace Hardware.

* * *

><p>"Hi I need to speak to someone about personalized wall lettering?" Jay asks an employee.<p>

"Okay I can help you with that, follow me" Jay nods and follows the older woman. She shows him to a computer and printer hooked up to it, apparently you created your sticker on the computer and print it out.

Jay creates the sticker, prints it out then pays for it up front. He then makes his way home and sneaks into the apartment, Erin is still sound asleep in the bedroom. Jay heads into the nursery and takes the sticker out, he removes the white back off so that the sticky side was uncovered, he carefully places it on the wall and smoothes it out.

"First we had each other, Then we had you, Now we have everything" Is what the sticker read. The letters were a fancy cursive and curly tails on some of the letters, the letters were black on a clear background, it made it look like just the black lettering was on the wall, not clear part. Jay smiled, it looked great and now all he wanted was for Erin to see it.

**A/N- So there you have it! Emi (em-ee) is her name! It was a hard decision but I like the name alot and wanted to use it! and as for Kinsley, I wanted something unique and not girly, thus her middle name being Kinsley lol. And I don't know if they have such things as sticker printers in a hardware store but it's a fanfiction so use your imagination ;) As requested, I put more Linstead. Please leave feedback! Also, I'm super excited to write the baby shower! Baby Emi will arrive either 2 or 3 more chapters, haven't decided :) Again, Comments give me inspiration! please comment lovelies! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- So happy with the positive feedback for the name I decided! I was really hoping you guys would like it, and guys i'm dying to meet Baby Emi! I'm so excited honestly, I know its silly but writing this slowly is seriously hard for me because I dont have much patience but this story certainly helps me with that! I'm thinking Emi might be born next chapter, idk. Comment whether you want Emi to arrive next chapter or in chapter 11 which is two chapters away. I really just wanna know what you guys want, your opinions mean a lot to me! Enough babbling, on with the chapter :)**

Jay sat at his desk, which had gifts piled on top of it, waiting very impatiently for Erin. He refrained from calling her and telling her to hurry because he didn't want to raise suspicion, or worse, piss off a pregnant woman.

"So have you guys picked out a name yet?" Adam asks, setting his and Kim's gift on the already tall tower of presents.

"There's so much stuff, thanks guys" Jay says to everyone crammed in the intelligence unit.

"And yes, but i'm going to let Erin tell you all when she gets here" Jay says to Adam.

"Oh she's calling, hold on." Jay eagerly accepts the call.

"Hey I'm almost there, have those papers ready for me so I can start preparing dinner. You deserve it after the surprise in the nursery, I love you so much Jay. That quote is beautiful" Jay smiles, he knew she'd like it.

"Love you too, bye" Jay hangs up and sets his phone down on the desk.

"She's almost here" Jay says. Hank walks over to Jay, he claps his shoulder and smiles his signature smile, for once Jay wasn't so scared of Voight.

Five minutes pass when they hear footsteps coming up to intelligence, those steps are son identified as Erins when her face looks up and everyone starts hooting and hollering. Erin laughs at the sight before her, she then looks at Jay who smiled right back at her. She hobbled over to him and hugs him before capturing his lips in a quick kiss.

"Mine first, please?" Ruzek asks child- like.

"Fine, only because you said please" Erin replies sarcastically. Adam hands the gift to her and she opens it, he had gotten a 3 pack of pink and green bibs with butterflies and dragonflies on them, the package also contained a pack of 3 pacifiers, one solid pink, one pink and green with a butterfly on it and the third one was a solid green.

"I picked those out, Kim and I couldn't agree on anything so we bought seperate gifts." Adam explains, glancing over at Kim with a smirk.

"These are great Adam, thank you. Now, how about I open up Kim's?" Erin then grabs the gift bag with Kim's gift, she removes the wrapping paper and reaches in the bag. Kim bought her a pink hat with dark pink, thin stripes on them and a matching onesie to go with it. Also in the bottom of the bag is a package of baby wipes.

"Thank you" Erin smiles and folds up the onesie and puts it back in the bag and hands the bag to Jay. Jay places the opened gifts on the floor near the door so that it was out of the way.

Erin had a lot of gifts to open, many of the uni's bought her cards with cash or gift cards in it, some of the sargeants and detectives from other parts of the building gave her diapers,socks, onesies, hats, footie pajamas, shoes, shirt and pant sets that varied between newborn to toddler. Erin saved the detectives in her unit for last, besides Kim and Adam's gifts.

From Antonio she received a baby bather, washclothes, bath toys, baby shampoos, lotions and baby powder. From Alvin she got a baby thermometer, diapers, and wipes. Kevin got her a pair of winter boots, and a full piece winter suit that was white and pink. Nadia gave her a handmade pink knitted hat, handmde knitted blanket and footie pajamas that had pink poodles all over them. And last but not least was Hank, he gave her an empty photo album and one filled with ultrasound pictures, pregnancy pictures, pictures of her and Jay and then some pictures of Erin's proud moments in life. Jay had printed off the pictures from his and Erin's phone without her knowing and Hank provided the pictures from her teenage years, but only the good moments from her teenage years. Hank also got her a soft fuzzy pink polka dot blanket.

"Hank I love it" Erin cried as she hugged him, she knew most of the pictures were provided by Jay but he knew the idea was all Hank's.

"Memories are pretty important, important as all these clothes and diapers. You'll be happy 20 years from now when she's out of the house and you wanna look at her beautiful face." Hank rasps, looking at Erin extremely proudly.

"So what's her name going to be?" Adam asks, everyone seemed keen to hear the name Erin and Jay picked out.

"Emilyn Kinsley Halstead"

* * *

><p>Later that night Erin and Jay laid in bed together going through the photo album from Hank, Jay wrapped his arm around her and watched her flip through the pages, he remembers taking a lot of those photos.<p>

"Dinner was great, didn't think you could cook that good" Jay teases.

"Neither did I" Erin chuckles in response.

"So I guess I know what i'm doing tomorrow" Erin says, closing the album and setting it carefully on the night stand.

"Hm?"

"Putting away clothes, duh" Erin says in an obvious tone.

"I can help out when I get home, don't do it all yourself, you might strain your back." Jay tells her with concern.

"As you wish Halstead, I've got no problem watching you fail to fold baby clothes while I relax and watch some TV." Erin smiles and kisses him.

"I've gotten better about folding seriously, I'm almost a master" jay boasts.

"Okay Jay, you can come down off your high horse any minute now" Erin punches his chest and curls up into him, her belly creating some distance between them.

"Did I mention that I loved you?" Jay says after a few moments of silence.

"_Loved?_"

"Love, you know what I mean" Jay says, failing to see the joking tone Erin used.

"I know, I love you too." Erin turns over and shuts off the light, Jay scoots in behind her in a spooning position, sleep soon takes Erin, Jay not long after.

**A/N- I was excited to write this chapter :) I hope it turned out okay, please leave your comments if you want Emi to be born next chapter or the chapter after that! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- So majority vote was for Emi to arrive this chapter, and I still haven't decided! I guess as I write this I'll decide. No promises on anything though! there will be a time jump this chapter. **

*****2 months later*

Today marked 9 months on the calender, Erin moved her fingers over the spot on the calendar that had "Erin's Due date" on it. December 15th, today is december 10th.

"Jay!" Erin yells, on que Jay rushes out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth and toothpaste coating his lips.

"What's wrong?" He says as normally as he can with a toothpaste filled mouth.

"Jay 5 days, only 5!" Erin says with a big smile.

"I hope its sooner" Jay replies then heads into the bathroom.

"Emi, I can't wait for you to arrive, please hurry because mommy is getting sick of a huge belly" Erin speaks softly, rubbing her hands over her belly.

"Erin where's the shaving cream?" Jay yells from the bathroom. Erin walks over to the bathroom door and points to the can of shaving cream right near the sink.

"Look more carefully, you might actually see that all your stuff is right on the sink" Erin replies in their usual bantering tone.

"Remember last week when you yelled at me about doing laundry and losing all your favorite tops? Then when you stopped screaming you saw the shirt you were looking for right on top of the dresser?" Jay recalls, Erin blushes with embarassment before turning on her heels and sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Jay I just want her to be here, I don't know how much longer I can take hauling my heavy ass around" Erin's eyes well up with tears, so Jay smiles and sits closely next to her.

"Erin, you are so beautiful, you're the strongest woman I know. Erin you can do this, you really can. I have no idea what its like to be pregnant obviously but when Emilyn gets here you'll be so happy you kept staying strong for her. Don't stay strong for me, stay strong for Emi." Jay says and kisses her passionately.

"Okay" Erin sighs and stands up, she wipes away her tears and smiles with her hands on her hips.

"I want to go to the district, I want to see everybody one last time while I'm pregnant. Please? I know you asked for the day off to be with me but I really wanna go see everyone."

"Of course, that sounds like a great idea."

"Wait! We totally forgot to hook up the carseat and prepare Emi's diaper bag for when we go into the hospital!" Jay chuckles as he watches her frantically pull on a coat and slip on her boots.

"Erin, we got plenty of time to do that some other day, we could do it the moment you went into labor if you wanted. Right now lets go see everyone" Jay smiles and slips on his coat and shoes as well.

"Okay, you're right. C'mon"

* * *

><p>"Erin! What a surprise it's been so long!" Ruzek cheers when she reaches the top of the stairs panting, Jay rubs her back as she catches her breath.<p>

"Yeah Ruzek, certainly has" Erin smiles and gives him a hug.

"Erin next time you come in here it better be with a baby carrier and a baby inside it" Antonio adds as he comes out of the breakroom.

"Is Hank around?" Erin asks when she doesn't spot Hank in his office.

"No he and Atwater had a lead to check out. They're on their way back" Olinski announces when he hangs up the phone and wheels into view.

"Okay, we'll just wait" Erin smiles and sits at her desk, untouched just like she had left it 3 months ago.

"I miss this place" Erin says to Jay.

"Well soon enough you'll be back" Jay says kindly.

"Yeah, soon enough" Erin sighs.

"Look whos back" Antonio says to Erin, she turns to face the stairs where Hank and Atwater are.

"Tyler will be hanging out in intelligence for a while, Justin and Olive are going on a two day trip for Justin to graduate from the military academy, they wanted to bring Tyler but they can't have him screaming during the ceremony." Hank says to Erin.

"They wanted me to ask if you'd babysit for them, I would do it but duty calls" He adds.

"Of course, I'd love to" Erin agrees.

"They'll be here in 20 minutes" Hank says before ducking into his office.

* * *

><p>Later that night Erin sat on the floor with Tyler in front of her on his belly making cooing sounds. Erin smiled at the thought that in not too much time she'll get to do this with her daughter. As Erin sits there, she feels a pain in her belly, she breathed through the pain then a short time after another feeling of pain started up.<p>

"Contractions..." Erin whispers, smiling but also in pain at the same time.

"Jay!" Erin yells. Jay rushes out into the living room, he looks at her as she feels her belly.

"I'm having contractions, I might going into labor I don't know, I'm going to wait a while before we head to the hospital though"

"So does that mean we might be meeting Emi in the next 24 hours?" Jay asks eagerly, sitting on the floor next to Erin and putting his hand on her belly.

"Its definitely a possibility" Erin kisses him and hugs him before Tyler starts to fuss.

"I'm pretty sure he pooped" Erin says as she reaches for him and picks him up.

"Wanna change your first poopy diaper? Practice makes perfect" Erin smirks.

"Only because I love you" Jay grabs Tyler from Erin and grabs the baby's diaper bag.

**A/N- So I decided on next chapter! I followed a suggestion that was commented last chapter, I liked that idea so thanks for the suggestion! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Sorry about not posting guys, i've had a friend over and i have a hard time writing when my friends are around. So prepare for the newest member to the halstead and intelligence family! **

Jay held Erin's hand as she was going through another contraction, they've been in the hospital for a few hours and her contractions are about 7 minutes apart.

"Do you need anything? Juice, water?" The nurse asks kindly. Erin shakes her head no so the nurse walks out of the room.

"Have you called the others?" Erin asks Jay.

"Not yet, I figured i'd wait a little bit after you get settled down and everything."

"You can give them a call, I'd like to see them before I go into heavy labor" Erin tells him. Jay nods and leaves the room to make the calls, passing by Voight carrying Tyler on his way out.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" Hank asks.

"I'm okay, just wish she would be here already" Erin sighs, rubbing her belly through the bed sheets.

"She'll be here soon enough, I just want you to know how proud I am of you" Voight smiles and adjusts a sleepy Tyler in his arms.

"It's 10, I'm thinking she'll be born sometime after midnight." Erin says, Voight laughs which causes a confused look to cross Erin's face.

"Clearly you've been a bit bored just sitting here" Voight elaborates.

"Jay and I made a bet, if I'm right then he has to make me a breakfast in bed our first morning home, if he's right then I make him his favorite dinner" Erin smiles.

"He should make you breakfast in bed anyway" Voight says with his famous grin.

"Well then he can make me breakfasat and dinner" Erin chuckles, just as Jay walks back in.

"Burgess and Ruzek are on their way, Antonio didn't pick up and Alvin is having a date with his wife, he's sorry he can't be here tonight but he'll stop by in the morning to see us" Jay explains.

"We're going home tomorrow afternoon Jay, should've told him to just wait and see us when we get home" Erin replies.

"Tomorrow? You sure you don't want to spend a few days to relax?"

"Jay, I want to go home, as long as I get some sleep I'll be fine to leave."

"Alright, thats fine with me" Just as Jay sits down in the chair next to her bed, Erin has another contraction but worse, and sooner than the last.

"Shit this hurts" Erin breathes through the contraction and squeezes the blanket. Jay rubs her back and kisses the top of her head.

* * *

><p>"You're doing great Erin, give me a big push" The doctor says encouragingly. Erin screams out as she pushes with all her might, the head of Emi being gently pulled by the doctor. Erin pushes once more and Emi is out, they suction out her mouth and hand her straight to Erin.<p>

"You did so good Erin, I love you so much" Jay had tears in his eyes while Erin sobbed happily while she held a small Emi in her arms. After the doctors finished up getting the blood and placenta out they bring Emi to the area where they clean her off and suction out the stuff in her mouth. Jay stood nearby and wipes away happy tears while Erin takes a breather.

They hand Emi back to Erin for a little bit before taking her to the nursery.

"So proud of you Erin" Voight kisses her hair before heading out to the waiting room to get the others.

"Woo! Finally she's here!" Ruzek chants as he steps into the room. Burgess slaps his arm and tells him to be quiet.

"How big? What time?" Burgess questions as she sits at Erin's bedside.

"They're determining how big now. Emilyn Kinsley Halstead born Wednesday, December 11th at 2:36 AM." Erin says with pride.

"Six pounds 6 ounces" Jay smiles as he comes back into the room, the doctors wheeling the crib with Emi behind him.

"Oh my goodness she's so small! But very beautful, you guys made one gorgeous little girl" Kim compliments while she looks at Emi.

"Yeah cause Erin's the mother, obviously thats where she gets the looks from" Ruzek jokes, looking at Halstead.

"She's got Erin's nose and eyes, Jays mouth and hair I think. She's got a fair amount of hair for a little newborn" Kim says in surprise.

* * *

><p>Erin changed into her regular clothes while Jay strapped Emi into her carseat, they bundled up the newborn in the snow suit given to them by Atwater, it was big on her but at least it would keep her warm.<p>

"You ready?" Jay asks when Erin comes back out and slips her coat on.

"Yeah, lets go" Erin and Jay exit the room and stop by the nurses station for some quick paper work before leaving the hospital and out the their car.

"Want me to drive?" Jay asks while Erin straps the carseat in.

"Yeah, please"

"What's gotten into you? What happened to Erin who never lets me drive?" Jay jokes.

"Jay I just pushed a kid out of me, I'm exhausted and all I want to do is sleep. I don't think you'd want to drive either" Erin buckles up as Jay starts the car.

"Looks like I'm making you breakfast tomorrow morning" Jay sighs.

"And dinner tonight too" Erin adds quickly.

"What? That wasn't apart of the deal" Jay argues.

"Voight made me realize you're supposed to cook me breakfast in bed, so maybe if you cook me dinner tonight I'll make you dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'm kidding Erin, I'll make you dinner don't worry. And for tomorrow night Antonio was thinking if we were up to it, going to his house tomorrow night for dinner around 5. All intelligence unit is going to be there, they'd really like us to go"

"I'd like that, As long as I get good sleep. And hopefully Emi isn't too cranky"

"If we ever have another kid I bet Em will be a great sister" Jay says. Erin shoots a look towards Jay, but she had a smile.

"I'd like that, but not any time soon thats for sure" Erin chuckles.

"No of course, definitely not any time soon."

"Jay" Jay looks at Erin and she smiles.

"I love you"

**A/N- Emilyn has finally arrived! To be honest I've debated changing the name but then I realized I actually like her name and all of you like it so Emilyn it is! Some of you might think I rushed the birth but if I did it slowly this chapter would never end, because obviously labor can last for a while lol Hopefully y'all enjoyed this chapter :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Well guys I just had to write this chapter because first, I'm on christmas break and second, I spent the day with my newborn baby cousin and I got inspiration for this so yeah! **

The next morning Erin woke up and instantly reached for the baby monitor, she could hear the soft coos of Emi but no cries. She smiles and taps Jay with the monitor, he wakes up and she points to the monitor. Jay smiles when he hears her.

"I'll get her" Jay kisses Erin's forehead then heads off to the nursery and returns with Emi.

"Hi baby girl, wanna snuggle with mommy?" Erin says in a child-like voice when Jay hands her off.

"I'll get going on that breakfast you're expecting" Jay smiles and heads off into the kitchen.

"Wait! Jay, hold off on that breakfast. I'm gonna take a jog, I need a nice run" Erin holds Emi and carefully gets out of bed.

"A jog in the winter? You're crazier than I thought" Jay laughs and watches Erin put Emi in her crib.

"You can start on breakfast if you really want, just pay attention to the monitor okay?"

"Yes dear, I promise I won't let anything happen to the baby, go enjoy your run. I love you" Jay kisses her before she heads into the bedroom to put on ankle length leggings, an insulated jogging jacket and sneakers.

* * *

><p>Erin smiled as she jogged faster and faster, feeling a rush she hasn't experienced in a long time. When she reaches the river walk she stops and catches her breath. Already she misses Emi and Jay, but she knows she needs time to herself sometimes.<p>

"You look happy, why might that be?" Erin whips around and sees another male jogger staring at her.

"Oh nothing, just a nice day is all" Erin says and does a few arm stretches.

"Oh, thats nice." The guy gives her an unsettling look which makes Erin extremely uncomfortable. She starts walking away but then hears foot steps creeping up behind her. She glances back to see the middle aged jogger smiling evilly at her before he breaks out into a sprint at the same time she does. Erin internally wished her gun and badge were with her, but having taken so much time off she got out of the habit of taking them both everywhere.

"Slow down Erin! I just want to see your beautiful face!" He catcalls after her. While trying to keep a sprint, Erin takes out her phone and dials Jay's phone.

"Hey Er-"

"Jay help me, i'm scared he'll hurt me, Jay call Voight please. I'm at the river walk" Erin hisses into the phone before she feels a pair of arms around her waist then her phone knocked out of her hands.

"I've been waiting for you Erin, you're a hard girl to find" The guy growls into her ear as he wrestles her to the ground.

"HELP! help please!" Erin screams. After her screams, the guy places a hand over her mouth and fumbles for some rope in his fanny pack.

"Please stop, let me go please! I'll do whatever you want!" Erin pleads. Before Erin became a mother she never would have acted desperate, but since she got pregnant she realized she would have to do whatever it took to keep her and her baby safe.

* * *

><p>Jay frantically called Voight while trying to soothe Emi's wails. A million thoughts whirled through his mind at the thought of something happening to Erin and at the same time he was frustrated with the amount of times he's called Voight and it went to voicemail.<p>

"Damnit Voight pick up! Somethings happening to Erin and I can't go after her because I can't leave Emi alone! Voight I can't lose Erin, please pick up!" Jay pleaded after hearing the beep. After ending the call, he dials out Olinski, Voicemail. Ruzek, Voicemail. Next was Antonio, he answered first ring and sounded frantic when he answered.

"Voight was just shot, he's in the hospital. We're all here, I was just about to call you." Antonio explains quickly.

"Somethings happened to Erin! I'm scared man, Emi won't stop screaming and Erin just called me from the river walk and said someones following her, I heard her beg for him to let her go. Antonio I'm begging you to find her, I'll meet you at the hospital with Emi." Jay practically cries into the phone.

"I've got your back man, don't worry I'll find her" Antonio says then Jay hangs up. He bundles Emi up in a snow suit and hat then grabs the keys and heads out the door. He straps her into her carseat frantically and drives as fastly and safely as possible to the hospital.

When Jay pulls into the hospital he carries the detachable carrier with Emi in it inside.

"What floor is the ICU?" Jay asks the receptionist in a panic.

"Third floor" The woman answers quickly, sensing the panic from Jay.

"Did Antonio leave to find her? Is Erin alive?" Jay asks Olinski, Alvin looks at him sadly.

"Antonio and Atwater just left, no updates on Erin. Voight was shot on his way to his car, Tyler was inside but thankfully the neighbors got him and he's safe with Ruzek and Burgess in the waiting room." Olinski explains calmly.

"What if she's not okay? Emi needs her mom" Jay blinks away a few tears as he stares down at Emi, she finally calmed down in her car seat.

"We'll find her Jay and this little girl will have her mother, Right now you need to be strong for this girl. She needs you" Alvin pats Jay's back.

"I hope so" Jay sighs.

**A/N- Yep, I just basically punched y'all in the feels. Sorry, had to put some action or it wouldn't be interesting! Hope I didn't screw this chapter up too bad, please review! They mean so much to me and make me want to write more :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Omg you guys are the best! the comments from last chapter just blew me away :D Don't worry I didn't want to turn this into a dark story, but because it's intelligence unit it has to have some dark plots, but they don't last long I promise ;) Please enjoy this chapter and leave a review! Happy Holidays everyone :)**

"Erin you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" Antonio asks for the fifth time since he found Erin struggling with her stalker. Atwater tore the guy off Erin and Antonio helped her up.

"I'm sure, I just want to see Voight. Is he alive?" Erin asks with tears in her eyes.

"He's alive, he's in surgery though so no further news. Halstead is already there with the baby" Antonio informs her.

"They're both okay? Cause that bastard told me he had guys who would find them, take Emi and kill Jay in- in front of me... I panicked, I couldn't let him go or take me because... I wouldn't be able to protect them." Erin is lightly sobbing at this point, Antonio rubs her back and escorts her to the car.

"We'll make sure nothing happens to you, Halstead or that precious baby girl. They'll hurt you guys over my dead body" Antonio threatens. Erin nods and sighs as she leans her head against the window. She'd had a rough couple days, all she wanted to know was who wanted her family dead? Why?

* * *

><p>"Erin" Jay says with relief as she makes her way down the hallway to the waiting room. Jay stands up and meets her halfway, he envelopes her in a hug and kisses her hair.<p>

"Where's Emi?" Erin asks when they pull away from each other.

"She's right here" Kim says quietly and carries Emi over to Erin.

"My baby, my sweet Emi" Erin whispers in the newborns ear and snuggles her close to her heart.

"Family of Hank Voight?" A doctor says. Erin whips around and walks towards the doctor.

"He's going to be okay, the bullet missed a major artery. It didn't go completely through so we had to remove the fragments. He'll probably be sleeping for a while but you may go see him. Try to limit the visitors to 2 in the room." The doctor informs.

At that news, Erin lets out a breath she had been holding and looks at Jay as if to tell him she wanted to go in on her own.

"Ready to go see grampy Hank, Emilyn? Grampy has boo-boos, but I'm sure you won't know that for a while..." Erin talks softly to Emi while she walked to Hanks room. He was hooked up to oxygen and was sleeping, but that didn't stop her from speaking to him.

"Hank I don't know why these people are after us, but I really wish you would wake up so you can tell me why these people want my family dead, and yours. Just know that we love you, and we hope you pull through this and kill the bastards... Take care" Erin blinks away tears and exits the room, Jay looked concern when she returned with tears in her eyes.

"Can we go home?" Erin asks.

"It's not safe there, we're gonna have to stay at the district while they write up the paper work to put us in witness protection." Jay tells her the conversation he had just had with Antonio when he returned from bringing the perp to central booking.

"Oh..." Erin sighs.

"Wanna head to the district now or wait a bit?" Jay asks, rubbing up and down her arms for comfort.

"District, I'm sick of hospitals. Emi needs to be nursed and changed, we don't have any of her stuff Jay" Erin says almost in a panic.

"No need to fear, Ruzeks got ya covered" Adam announces and holds up their diaper bag.

"I sent him to get it" Jay tells her.

"You're a lifesaver Adam, thank you" Erin shocks him with a hug, she felt that out of all people she's forgotten to appreciate lately, he's one of them who has done the most.

"One day I'll tell Emi about this" Erin smiles and heads back over to Jay who had grabbed the carseat so she hands Emi over. He straps her in after putting all her winter gear on.

"Ready?" Antonio asks, both Erin and Jay nod and follow Antonio out to his car.

* * *

><p>"Her hair is so friggin soft, how the hell do babies get hair this soft?" Jay asks in genuine curiousity as he strokes Emi's small head and cheeks.<p>

"Now thats a question you'd have to look up" Erin chuckles and snuggles closer to Jay. They had pushed two beds together and had Emi on Jay's chest while Erin cuddled into him.

"She can lift her head pretty good for a newborn" Jay observes when Emi lifts her head a few inches then drops it back down on Jay's chest.

"Look she's awake, finally" Jay smiles when Emi opens her eyes, the baby looks at both Erin and Jay before she scrunches up her face and fusses silently.

"What's the matter baby girl?" Erin coos. Emi fusses a bit but then stops and closes her eyes, Erin and Jay just watch her in admiration.

"We should probably put her to bed so we can catch some sleep. We've gotta get up early tomorrow morning." Jay says. Erin nods and stands up, she grabs Emi and carefully places her in a basinette before returning to the bed with Jay.

"I was so worried today, I thought something bad was going to happen." Jay says after a few moments of silence.

"Can we not talk about it? I just, I wanna forget about today even if it's only for a few hours." Erin asks him kindly. Jay nods and gives her a kiss, she draws circles on his chest with her finger as she gets drowsy. Jay wasn't far from sleep, Erin fell asleep before him as usual but only a few minutes after did he finally close his eyes.

**A/N- Don't worry next chapter will probably skip ahead after witness protection and this whole thing will have blown over :) Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Once again I love how many comments I got :) you guys are the best and thanks for being patient with me, It's been like 4 days since my last update :O sometimes life gets in the way but here I am with another hopefully up to expectations update :) This chapter is dedicated to a very special user, BrulianNaleylove3 :) I think thats your user? lol You're all amazing!**

It's Christmas Eve and Erin busily wraps up gifts for their Christmas Eve party starting at 5. Jay walked out into the living room and chuckled, typical Erin to leave the wrapping gifts to the very last minute.

"You realize the party starts in an hour right?" Jay says and sits down next to her and starts to help.

"Yes smart ass I do realize that, have you dressed Emi in her Christmas outfit yet? I thought I told you to do that before she went down for her nap!"

"Erin relax, she's not sleeping and yes she's wearing her outfit. She's in her crib because obviously you need help out here" Jay says calmly, ignoring Erin's grumpiness.

"Okay good... sorry I'm just scattered today, there's so much to do and we slept late" Erin sighs.

"Erin look, you've only got one more gift to wrap then you're done. They food was finished an hour ago and Emi is all taken care of, no need to panic" Jay grabs ahold of her hand and makes her stop wrapping the current gift she had, Erin easily allowed him to distract her because she realized he is right.

"Justin and Olive are going to be here early, 4:30. Their gifts are the only ones I haven't finished yet." Erin tells him.

"Well before they get here I want you to open this" Jay reaches under the tree and hands her a medium sized wrapped up gift.

"Christmas is tomorrow Jay" Erin rolls her eyes but smiles. Jay urges her to open it so she does, she rips the wrapping off to reveal a taped up cardboard box. Erin uses her nails to remove the tape and opens the box, inside is a beautiful hot pink lace bra and panties set, perfume, a pink painted clay footprint that Jay had made himself.

"You've been saying you don't feel sexy lately, oh and you've mentioned a several dozen times that you love Emi so..." Erin laughs and hugs Jay tightly.

"How about tonight I try these on and make sure they fit?" Erin flirts, winking at Jay before placing everything except the footprint back in the box.

"Thank you Jay, as for your gifts you'll have to wait until tomorrow to open them" Erin teases.

"Oh come on, not even one early present?" Jay whines sarcastically.

"Fine, one. Here" Erin grabs a medium sized box as well and Jay slowly starts to tear off little pieces just to piss Erin off.

"Jay don't forget I have a few days to try on those panties if I want to return them" At those words Jay rips the gift paper off and holds up the pair of gray CPD sweatpants.

"I never understood why you weren't given a pair of these, so I took the liberty to buy a pair, you need new sweatpants anyways." Erin laughs as Jay removes his current gray sweats off and slips on the CPD ones.

"How did you know I wanted these?" Jay asks enthusiastically. Erin punches Jay's shoulder so he grabs her ankle and pulls her over to him and starts to tickle her. Erin laughs and struggles in protest.

"J-Jay stop!" Erin giggles and finally slips out of his grip and pins him on his back. She sat on his chest and took a moment to breathe before she leaned down and kissed him slowly.

"I miss this" Erin smiles, Jay turns the smile and leans up to meet her lips.

"Justin and Olive will be here soon, should we get Em out here?" Jay asks. Erin nods and stands up, she heads into the nursery and returns with a very awake Emi.

"This outfit is so cute, she's the sweetest little girl ever. Only 2 weeks old and she's awake quite often, do you think something's wrong?" Erin asks, sitting on the floor and laying Emi on her soft blanket given to them by Voight.

"Nothing's wrong Erin, she's just a hyper little girl. Aren't you baby?" Jay gently tickles her neck and makes her squirm.

X

nine o'clock came pretty fast, everyone had been drinking and having a good time, Justin and Olive were able to let loose and relax because Tyler and Emi were placed in the crib together to take a nap. Erin had only had 2 drinks, she wanted to be able to remember her Christmas eve unlike Jay at the moment. Antonio and Jay drunkenly played a game of poker with Voight, Ruzek and Atwater. Kim and Nadia were starting on their third drinks and making small talk on the couch. Erin was picking up the gift wrap off the floor and throwing it away before she made her way to the nursery to check on the babies, something was wrong though because Tyler was screaming his head off and when Erin bent over to pick him up, his skin was boiling.

"Poor baby, I'll get your momma. It's okay, shh" Erin carries him out to the living room where Olive sat on the couch talking with Burgess and Nadia.

"He's got a fever, He didn't have this earlier." Erin handed Tyler to Olive and watched Olive remove Tyler's clothes.

"He's been warm all day and has been fussy. He's probably got a cold. Justin just got over one I know that" Olive says calmly.

"Could you get me a thermometer and wet wash cloth?" Erin nods and heads off to the bathroom, she returns with the items.

"101.5, my poor sick baby." Olive starts to dab the cool water on his body and forehead, Erin didn't even need to be asked to grab children's cold medicine, she just knew that would be the next step to lower the fever.

"Thanks, we should probably get going. I'd love to stay but I don't know if these rowdy men would be the best thing for him to be around right now." Olive sighs.

"You can go with him into my bedroom if you want, It'll be quiet in there" Erin offers.

"It's okay, it's past his bedtime anyways."

"Alright, well Merry Christmas and I hope Tyler feels better" Erin smiles slightly before she hugs Olive.

"Merry Christmas to you too, kiss Emi's little cheeks for me!" Erin nods and watches Olive bundle Tyler up and put him in his car seat.

"Bye guys, drive safe" Erin watches them leave then Jay walks over to her.

"Merry Christmas beautiful" Jay slurs and kisses her hair.

"There's still 3 hours til it's officially Christmas" Erin replies jokingly.

"Well look at you miss smarty-"

"Jay get your ass back over here! It's your turn!" Antonio yells, Jay rushes back and leaves Erin shaking her head with a smirk. Today has certainly been a good day, even if her boyfriend was drunk and probably making the neighbors officially hate them.

**A/N- I hope y'all like this chapter :) please leave reviews! They mean so much to me and make me smile :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- You guys probably have missed me, i've have midterms to study for and school to catch up on. Sorry for not posting in so long, hopefully i'll be back regular now that testing is done :) AND OMG LETS TAKE A MOMENT TO FANGIRL/BOY OVER LAST NIGHT OMGGGG LINSTEAD HAS HAPPENED AND I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER :DDD Alright, time for this chapter. Also, doing a time jump. Sorry guys I can't write this story day by day or it would never end lol **

*3 months later*

Erin laughed as she watches Emi pull on Jay's hair, Jay found it impossible that a 3, almost 4 month old baby could have such a strong grip.

"Okay Emi, that hurts, let go, thank you!" Jay tries pulling his head away but every time he got free Emi would start to fuss.

"Jay you can't say no to that, come on" Erin smirked as Jay sighed and lowered his head to her level again.

"Well I hope one day she finds your hair just as interesting" Jay says.

"Oh is that so?" Jay turns his head as best he can to look at Erin.

"Yep"

"We should probably give her a bath and get her to bed, it's past her bed time." Erin suggests as she looks at the clock.

"She has a bed time?"

"Ow!" Jay exclaims sarcastically when Erin slaps his arm.

"yes Jay, 7:00. Hasn't changed since the last time we talked about it"

"Okay baby girl, time for a bath. Rubber duckies are way better than his hair don't you think?" Erin picks up Emi and carries her to the bathroom.

"Want steak and potatoes for dinner?" Jay calls out.

"Sounds good!" Erin replies, turning on the water and preparing the bath. Erin places Emi in and starts to wash her hair, Emi loves her hair being washed. Erin then pours warm water over Emi's body and uses a soft washcloth to clean under her armpits, her butt and crotch. With a few more rinses, Emi is clean and taken out of the tub. Erin puts a diaper back on her and dresses her in a pink onesie with a pink poodle on the front.

"Say goodnight to daddy, I love you daddy" Erin says pretending to be Emi's voice. Jay kisses Emi instead of hugging her because he has hands covered in steak juice and garlic seasoning.

"I love you peanut, sleep tight" Jay says as Erin carries Emi to the nursery.

"Sweet dreams baby girl, I love you so so much" Erin smiles as she sets Emi down in her crib and shuts off the light before exiting the room.

"Steak is almost done" Jay announces as he stands over the frying pan. Erin comes up behind him and hugs him from behind.

"It smells delicious. So Jay I have some news for you" Jay sets the spatula down and turns around, Erin grabs ahold of his hands as she steps close to him.

"I got a job offer for the task force, I've been thinking about taking it but with Emi I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do... I'd be starting in intelligence next week cause my maternity leave is just about over. Or I could take that job and go there instead next week. What do you think?" Jay looks up and puts on a thinking face, he leans down to kiss her but tricks her and pretends to smell the air.

"What's that smell? Smells like the steak is done!" Jay turns back around and places the steaks on two plates, one for him and one for Erin.

"Jay I'm serious, would you be okay if we didn't work together anymore?"

"Well Erin, the way I see it, we'll never stop working together. We're working together to raise a baby, working together to pay bills and we definitely work together in the bedroom" Jay winks at the last part so Erin playfully shoves him.

"Fine, we'll talk about it in the morning" Erin sighs.

"That sounds like a perfect idea to me" Jay then slops potatoes on the plates and serves the meal at the table.

"Hows the steak?" Jay asks while he chews a piece of his.

"It's delicious, thank you" Erin covers her mouth while she talks with a food-stuffed mouth.

"Admit it, i'm the better chef" Jay boasts, holding his head up high in a sarcastic manner.

"Well Mr. Chef if you're so great then why did you burn my grilled cheese yesterday? Or over cook my soup when I was sick?" Erin crosses her arms with a smirk.

"Way to cut down a man's ego, sheesh" Jay pretends to act hurt, but in reality he loved when they had these little playful banters. They usually followed up with cuddling on the couch, a make-out session, sometimes sex and other times they would just lay in the darkness of their bedroom and talk about life.

"Aw I'm sorry Jay, how can I boost that ego that I damaged so bad?" Erin cocks her head to the side, Jay once again puts on a sarcastic thinking face.

"How about you make me breakfast tomorrow morning, and maybe a little apology make-out session?" Erin chuckles then finishes up her dinner.

"Tell you what, you give me a run for my money tonight and I'll make you breakfast AND dinner tomorrow, hows that sound?"

"I like the sounds of that" Jay says before eagerly standing up and putting away the dishes.

* * *

><p>Erin woke up the next morning to the sounds of Emi's cries over the baby monitor. Erin slips out of bed, the sheets still covering up her torso as she searches for clothing to slip on. She finds her bath robe hanging on the door so she grabs that and slips it on. She then heads into the nursery and picks up Emi, Erin could immediately smell the mess in her child's diaper so she places her on the changing table.<p>

"I bet someone wants to snuggle in bed with mommy and daddy, am I right Emi?" Erin coos as she fastens the diaper on and slips the onesie back on.

"Look who's awake sweetie, it's daddy" Erin smiles as she crawls back into bed with Emi on her chest and Jay sits upright in bed to watch his daughter chew on Erin's robe.

"So, any plans for today? Or is cuddling all day on the agenda?" Jay asks.

"Well I think you deserve that breakfast, then maybe we could take Emi grocery shopping with us. Or Stopping at Burgess and Ruzek's for a visit. You can decide" Erin tells him.

"I kinda like cuddling and eating well deserved breakfasts, but we also need groceries... hmm. I have time to decide don't I?" Jay smirks sarcastically, Erin sticks her tongue out as she shakes her head.

"You're a pain in the ass" She jokes.

"But I'm your pain in the ass, and you love it. Am I right?"

"If I say yes will your ego be forever repaired?" Erin watches his facial expression, instead of answering he scoots closer to her and kisses her forehead.

**A/N- I hope this update lived up to expectations, leave reviews please :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- After watching #SKINstead i got super motivated for this story so yeah :) And with school and stuff I may only be able to update once or twice a week, not every day or every other day like i used to :/ its just too hard with my health problems at the moment. Anyways, enjoy this update and review please :)**

Erin sighs tiredly, the moment her head hit the pillow after comforting Emi, she started to cry again.

"I wish Jay was here..." Erin sighs to herself. Jay had to go in because of a new case they caught and would probably be on a long shift until it was solved.

As Erin dragged herself out of bed and into the nursery, she heard Emi stop crying for a few moments only to have her scream bloody murder after. Erin turns the light on and rushes over to the crib, Emi appeared to have vomited and her face was beet red.

"Poor girl, you're burning up" Erin picks Emi up and reaches for the thermometer on a shelf. Erin looks at the thermometer to a high number, 102.4. Erin quickly strips Emi to her diaper and grabs a damp washcloth, she carefully dabs the washcloth over her forehead and belly. Erin picks Emi up so her head was on her chest as she patted her back. Suddenly she feels vomit all over her chest, Erin continued to rub the child's back as she finished up vomiting.

Erin lays Emi on the big bed and props pillows around her so she wouldn't roll off. She enters the bathroom and removes her tank top and washes her chest, she slips on a new t-shirt and puts a burp rag over her shoulder.

"My poor sick baby" Erin frowns as she holds her coughing baby. Erin was temporarily deaf from the blood-curdling scream coming from Emi. Erin started to get nervous, Emi has never been this sick before. Her first thought is to call Jay, he doesn't answer so Erin decides to bring Emi to the emergency room. She dresses Emi in clothes, straps her in the car-seat then she heads off to the hospital.

"Hi, my baby has a bad fever and she keeps vomiting and coughing." Erin explains trying not to sound frantic. The lady gets basic info from Erin before someone guides them to an examination room. Erin watches the nurse get Emi's vitals before she turned to Erin.

"How long has she been doing this?" The nurse asks.

"About a day, but she's gotten worse over night." Erin says.

* * *

><p>"Is Emi okay?!" Jay asks as he rushes towards Erin. He wasn't able to get there right when it happened because he didn't get the message until he got back to the precinct where he left his phone on accident and opened it which had several missed calls and texts.<p>

"They think she has pneumonia... It's bad." Erin's voice quivers as she speaks, she didn't think that her baby could go from happy to sick in a hospital in just 3 days.

"Can we see her?" Jay asks. Erin's eyes water, she had to be taken out of the room when Emi briefly stopped breathing.

"They're trying to get her stable, she stopped breathing momentarily and her fever is getting higher" Erin chokes.

"She'll be okay, she's a fighter like you. She'll fight this." Jay soothes, despite wanting to break down. He knows he has to stay strong for Erin, he knows she's trying her best not to break down either.

"I hope so... Jay I can't lose her" Erin lets a few tears fall from her face, Jay immediately wipes them away and pulls her in for a hug.

They stay like that until the doctor emerges from the room to talk with them.

"She's stable for now, her fever is still high but you can go in and be with her." The doctor tells them.

"Thank you doctor" Jay smiles and shakes the doctors hand before him and Erin enter the room.

"Fight for us baby girl, we love you so much" Jay whispers to Emi as he strokes her little arm. She is sleeping and he doesn't want to wake her.

"She's so peaceful when she sleeps" Jay says to Erin as he pulls her into his side.

"She really is. I have faith in her, she's a fighter" Erin sighs as she watches her daughter sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews last chapter :) and to the user who suggested Erin having another kid, I would consider that but not until Emi is at least a year or older :) So I finally updated less than a week after the previous update! lol its only cause I'm not so busy today and in the writing mood. Enjoy this chapter :)**

Erin woke up abruptly after a vivid dream of falling, she immediately glances over at Emi who is still peacefully sleeping. She noticed Jay wasn't in the room anymore, she reaches for her glass of water and notices a note next to it. '_Ran home quickly to get Em a fresh change of clothes when she gets out of the hospital. Also getting both of us a fresh change of clothes. Love Jay' _

Erin smiles at the note and brings it over to Emi.

"Daddy went to get you some fresh clothes sweetie, he'll be back soon I promise." Erin says quietly, she gently runs her hand over Emi's short hair before kissing her forehead.

"Hey how's she doing?" Jay asks, he looked as if he'd ran here instead of driving.

"The same, I was just telling her how you went to get her some clothes." Erin sighs. Jay sets the diaper bag on the windowsill then takes a seat next to Erin.

"You should get a little break, maybe a walk down to the cafeteria would do us both some good. Em is stable, and sitting here for two days straight can't be emotionally healthy for you." Jay suggests out of concern. Erin almost immediately said no but after a look at Emi and thinking it over she decided 20 minutes would be alright.

"Okay, but I'm not staying any longer than 20 minutes." Jay smiles lightly and walks with her outside the room. They had almost bumped into the nurse as they exited the room, the nurse let them know he was just checking in on Emi. Erin and Jay stayed while the nurse took more vitals and checked on her.

"Good news is her temperature is almost back to normal, her breathing is still a little off but with more medication and rest hopefully she pulls through. I'll let doctor Kutcher know. You two have a little fighter on your hands." He says with a smile which allows Erin and Jay to let out a sigh of relief.

"Still 20 minute limit?" Jay asks.

"Yup" Erin replies quickly.

* * *

><p>Erin practically inhaled her food while Jay took his time. She finished when Jay was only halfway done.<p>

"You take forever to eat you know that?" Erin tells him whilst tapping her fingers on the table.

"Erin, you heard that nurse. She'll be okay. You can relax just a little bit" Jay replies.

"Jay do not tell me to relax! I will not relax until my daughter is back at home being the same bubbly girl she always is. Don't EVER tell me to relax in a time like this." Erin snaps. Jay was taken aback by her response but he understood it so he shut his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm on edge." Erin quickly apologizes. Jay nods as he chews his food, you could tell he was trying to rush.

"We've been in this damn hospital for three days Jay, why can't we just take her home and care for her there? I don't know how much longer I wanna be stuck in here." Erin sighs once again getting impatient.

"Erin they're just doing their job, in the end we'll be glad she stayed and got the treatment she needed." Jay soothes. He was always able to say the right thing to calm Erin down and get her to think rationally.

"Ready to go back up?" Jay asks. Erin nods fast and shoots up out of her seat.

As she makes her way out of the cafeteria she bumps into Lacy and Travis, the couple from the pregnancy class.

"Oh wow it's been a long time since we've seen you!" Lacy comments.

"Yes it certainly has. What are you guys doing here?" Erin asks trying not to sound nosy.

"My mother had a heart attack so we're here with her for a few days." Lacy explains.

"Oh I hope she gets better soon. How's your daughter?" Erin asks.

"Oh Penny? She's doing fine, she's upstairs with my father. We came down here for some food. What are you guys doing here?"

"Um our daughter caught pneumonia, she's been here for the past few days." Erin replies.

"Oh my gosh poor thing! Is she okay?" Lacy asks. Travis was just standing there quietly, occasionally looking at Lacy.

"Yes she's okay, we were just heading back up." Erin explains.

"Well we'll have to have the girls get together soon. What's your cell so I can give you a call?" Lacy asks, taking out her phone. Erin gives her cell number then puts Lacy's number in her own phone.

"It was nice seeing you, we'll catch ya later!" Lacy says and walks further into the cafeteria. Both Erin and Jay rush up to the room, Emi was awake and looking around the room. Her face brightens up when Erin and Jay appear.

"Little Munchkin is awake! Hello baby girl" Erin coos and smiles at Emi. Emi reaches her hands out to Erin, but Erin knows she can't lift her up just yet so she lets Emi hold onto her finger.

**A/N- So Lacy and Travis are back! I plan on having little play dates with Penny, Emi and Tyler in a few more chapters. Hopefully y'all like this chapter :)**


End file.
